


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Vent Fics [3]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Depression, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Possible Character Death, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Sungjong-centric, Unhappy Ending, Work In Progress, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: People always say that things will get better,that everything will be okay if you talk to someone.Well let me tell you that's some straight fucking bullishit.
Relationships: Undisclosed Relationship(s)
Series: Vent Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549522





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I want to fucking die.

**10:25 PM**

_"It's all going to get better soon Jong-ah."_ False reassurance.

 _"Remember that you can talk to hyungs whenever you need something,okay?"_ Empty lies.

 _"We love you Jong-ah,you know that right?"_ More lies.

 _"I'll never leave you Jong-ah,I promise."_ Lies made from pity.

 _"I'll save you,I promise."_ Promises that mean nothing in the end.

_"We love you,we're going to help you."_

They're nothing but empty,meaningless lies in the end.


End file.
